ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo GameCube Video
Nintendo GameCube Video is a series of game card of the Nintendo GameCube that contained videos of popular children's TV shows and movies. They were developed by Majesco, though included some Video Game properties such as Pokémon, Kirby and Sonic. The cartridges were highly criticized for their lack of high quality imaging, the small amount of space that could be featured on one cart, and the fact that if people wanted to watch it at home, they'd have to purchase two versions of the TV show/movie. The only movies that were released were surprisingly made by DreamWorks Animation, Disney and Blue Sky and were CG/LA - High School Musical, Toy Story, Cars, The Incredibles, Finding Nemo, Monsters, Inc. Chicken Little, Ice Age, Robots, Shrek, Madagascar, and Shark Tale. Unlike the regular Nintendo GameCube disc, as they can only be played on a Nintendo GameCube. They were released from June 2004 to January 2007. List of TV shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Volume 1 *** Brobot *** The Big Pinch *** Granny Baby *** Time is Money ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Volume 2 *** The Retroville 9 *** Grumpy Young Men *** Sheen's Brain * American Dragon Jake Long ** American Dragon Jake Long Volume 1 *** Bring It On *** Half Baked *** The Shaggy Frog *** Homecoming *** Siren Says *** Dreamscape *** The Love Cruise *** Fool's Gold ** American Dragon Jake Long Volume 2 *** Bite Father, Bite Son *** A Ghost Story *** Furious Jealousy *** Year of the Jake *** The Academy *** Breakout *** Something Fishy This Way Comes *** The Hong Kong Longs * Animal Jam ** Animal Jam Volume 1 *** Body Talk *** Walk the Walk *** Love 'Em and Leap 'Em *** Side by Side by Side *** Not So Lost in Space *** Pretzel Monkey and Cheese Dip to the Rescue ** Animal Jam Volume 2 *** The Quick, the Slow and the Waffle *** The Right Size for You *** The Not So Moving Episode *** Every Which Way But Forward *** Take a Seat, Please *** Swimmin' (Twistin' Too) and Flying ** Animal Jam Volume 3 *** I Am The Rain *** Boo Day *** Battle of the Animal Jam Bands *** Touched by a Monkey *** Rockin' and Rollin' *** Crouching Edi, Hidden Waffle ** Animal Jam Volume 4 *** Snow Day *** On the Spot *** The Animal Jam Olympics *** The Parade Episode *** Edi Finds Her Groove *** Everything's Springin' Up! ** Animal Jam Volume 5 *** A Hug a Day *** Bright Lights, Big Shadow *** Hands Across Animal Jam *** A Water Buffalo Named Pancake *** Waffle Jam! *** Dance It Out! * Avatar: The Last Airbender ** Avatar: The Last Airbender Volume 1 *** The Boy in the Iceberg *** The Avatar Returns ** Avatar: The Last Airbender Volume 2 *** The Southern Air Temple *** The Warriors of Kyoshi * Ben 10 ** Ben 10 Volume 1 *** And Then There Were 10 *** Washington B.C. * Cartoon Network Collection ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 1 *** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: "House of Bloo's" *** Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: "The Amazing Kaz-Am" *** The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: "A Grim Surprise" *** Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: " Stop, Look and Ed" * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Codename: Kids Next Door Volume 1 *** Operation N.O.-P.O.W.A.H. *** Operation R.E.P.O.R.T. *** Operation B.R.I.E.F. *** Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. * Danny Phantom ** Danny Phantom Volume 1 *** Parental Bonding *** Attack of the Killer Garage Sale *** My Brother's Keeper *** Splitting Images *** Fanning the Flames *** Prisoners of Love *** Control Freaks *** Shades of Gray ** Danny Phantom Volume 2 *** Mystery Meat *** Teacher of the Year *** One of a Kind *** Million Dollar Ghost *** 13 *** Maternal Instincts *** Life Lessons *** Lucky in Love ** Danny Phantom Volume 3 *** Reign Storm (Part 1) *** Reign Storm (Part 2) *** Pirate Radio *** Doctor's Disorders *** Secret Weapons *** King Tuck *** Beauty Marked *** Micro-Management ** Danny Phantom Volume 4 *** Kindred Spirits *** Memory Blank *** Flirting With Disaster *** Torrent of Terror *** Claw of the Wild *** Girls' Night Out *** Reality Trip (Part 1) *** Reality Trip (Part 2) * Disney Channel Collection ** Disney Channel Volume 1 *** Ron the Man (from Kim Possible) *** Slushy (from Lilo & Stitch: The Series) ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 2 *** Rufus in Show (from Kim Possible) *** To The Moon, Whiskers (from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *** Poxy (from Lilo & Stitch: The Series) * Disney's One Saturday Morning Collection ** Teacher's Pet ** Teamo Supremo ** Lloyd in Space ** Fillmore! ** Pepper Ann * Dora the Explorer ** Dora the Explorer Volume 1 *** 3 Little Piggies *** The Big River * Drake & Josh ** Drake & Josh Volume 1 *** Pilot *** Dune Buggy * Dragon Ball GT ** Dragon Ball GT Volume 1 *** A Grand Problem *** Pan's Gambit * Ever After High ** Ever After High Volume 1 *** Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales *** True Hearts Day *** Thronecoming * The Fairly OddParents ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 1 *** Foul Balled *** The Boy Would Be Queen *** Information Stupor Highway ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 2 *** Father Time *** Apartnership *** Ruled Out *** That's Life * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Volume 1 *** Store Wars *** Berry Scary * Hamtaro ** Hamtaro Volume 1 *** Hamtaro *** The Ham-Ham Clubhouse *** Calling all Ham-Hams! *** Come Out, Bijou! *** Diamonds of Sugar *** First Time at the Beach * Hey Arnold! ** Hey Arnold! Volume 1 *** Arnold's Hat/Stoop Kid *** Mugged/Roughin' It *** Spelling Bee/Pigeon Man *** False Alarm/World Records ** Hey Arnold! Volume 2 *** Arnold Saves Sid/Hookey *** Save the Tree/New Teacher *** Ransom/Ms. Perfect *** Eating Contest/Rhonda's Glasses *** Eugene Goes Bad/What's Opera, Arnold? *** Stinky Goes Hollywood/Olga Get Engaged *** Dangerous Lumber/Mr. Hyunh Goes Country *** Arnold's Room/Helga vs. Big Patty *** Career Day/Hey Harold! *** Sid's Revenge/Roller Coaster *** School Play *** Parents Day ** Hey Arnold! Volume 3 *** Helga's Parrot/Chocolate Turtles *** Love and Cheese/Weighing Harold *** Grudge Match/Polishing Rhonda *** Weird Cousin/Baby Oskar *** Monkeyman!/Buses, Bikes, Subways *** Helga's Masquerade/Mr. Green Runs *** Helga On The Couch *** Summer Love *** Sid the Vampire Slayer/Big Sis *** Arnold Visits Arnie/Chocolate Boy *** Married' *** Timberly Loves Arnold/Eugene, Eugene *** The Journal * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ** Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Volume 1 *** Kirby Comes to Cappy Town *** A Blockbuster Battle ** Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Volume 2 *** Kirby's Duel Role *** Dark and Stormy Night ** Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Volume 3 *** Beware: Whispy Woods * Monster High ** Monster High Volume 1 *** New Ghoul @ School *** Fright On! * My Little Pony ** My Little Pony Volume 1 *** A Charming Birthday * Ned Declassified School Survival Guide ** Ned Declassified School Survival Guide Volume 1 *** * Nickelodeon Classic Collection ** Nickelodeon Classic Collection Volume 1 *** Eureeka's Castle *** Allegra's Window *** You Can't Do That On Television *** Salute Your Shorts *** Clarissa Explains it All *** Are You Afraid of the Dark? *** Hey Dude * Nickelodeon Collection ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 1 *** Chuckie's in Love (from All Grown Up!) *** The Big Problem (from The Fairly OddParents) *** Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike (from Hey Arnold!) *** Pizza Delivery (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *** No Pain, No Gain/Who Gives a Buck (from Rocko's Modern Life) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 2 *** Starstruck/Who's Taffy? (from Rugrats) *** Arnold & Lila/Grand Prix (from Hey Arnold!) *** Odd Ball (from The Fairly OddParents) *** Rudy's Story (from ChalkZone) *** Natur Pants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *** A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth (from The Angry Beavers) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 3 *** Attack of the Killer Garage Sale (from Danny Phantom) *** Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week (from The Angry Beavers) *** Sibling Tsunami (from My Life as a Teenage Robot) *** Tim-Visible (from The Fairly OddParents) *** Squeaky Boots (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *** Snapmobile (from ChalkZone) *** The Trouble With Darwin (from The Wild Thornberrys) * Pokémon ** Pokémon Volume 1 *** A Hot Water Battle *** For Ho-Oh, The Bells Toll ** Pokémon Volume 2 *** Playing with Fire *** Johto Photo Finish ** Pokémon Volume 3 *** Pokémon, I Choose You! *** Here Comes the Squirtle Squad ** Pokémon Volume 4 *** Beach Blank-Out Blastoise *** Go West Young Meowth * The Proud Family ** The Proud Family Volume 1 *** Tween Town *** Twins to Tweens * Recess ** Recess: Volume 1 *** The Great Jungle Gym Stand Off *** The Break In *** The New Kid * Shopkins ** Shopkins Volume 1 *** Welcome to Shopville *** Springtime in Shopville *** Chef Club *** A Get Well Adventures * Sonic X ** Sonic X Volume 1 *** Chaos Control Freaks *** Sonic to the Rescue ** Sonic X Volume 2 *** Missile Wrist Rampage *** Chaos Emerald Chaos * SpongeBob SquarePants ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 1 *** Bubblestand *** Ripped Pants *** Jellyfishing *** Plankton ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 2 *** Mermaidman & Barnacleboy *** Pickles *** Hal Monitor *** Jellyfish Jam ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 3 *** Walking Small *** Texas *** Hooky *** Mermaidman & Barnacleboy II * Strawberry Shortcake ** Strawberry Shortcake Volume 1 *** Meet Strawberry Shortcake *** Spring for Strawberry Shortcake *** Get Well Adventures * Teen Titans ** Teen Titans Volume 1 *** Sisters *** Date with Destiny * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 *** Things Change *** A Better Mousetrap * Unfabulous ** Unfabulous Volume 1 *** * Winx Club ** Winx Club Volume 1 *** It Feels Like Magic *** More Than High School * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume 1 *** Friends Until the End: Part 3 *** Friends Until the End: Part 4 * Zoey 101 ** Zoey 101 Volume 1 *** Welcome to P.C.A. *** New Roomies Movies * Cars * Chicken Little * Finding Nemo * High School Musical * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Madagascar * Monsters, Inc. * Robots * Shark Tales * Shrek * Shrek 2 * The Incredibles * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Video storage